Mobile computer platforms may support multiple output voltages and may operate at high speeds. Accurate current sense information for the load (CPU) is required to manage the performance of the platform against thermal and battery lifetime constraints. Accurate current sense information is required for switching power conversion. Advances in power management technology and voltage/current ratings are now making accurate current sensing a requirement.
On-board discrete components may be utilized for current sensing of the load but the discrete components consume area and power. In addition, an external controller has to process the sensed information. Integrated sense transistors within the switching portion of a voltage regulator (VR) may be utilized to sense load current but limit the switching speed of the VR.